Summary The goal of the IMSD is to enhance the training and increase the numbers and success of underrepresented (UR) scientists (Ph.D. and MD/PhD) trained by the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). BCM has made significant advances in educating UR scientists, having graduated more than 9 UR PhDs and MD/PhDs every year since initial funding in 1998. Since 1998, 133 under-represented minority students have received PhDs and 12 received terminal M.S. degrees. The retention rate of UR Ph.D. students has risen from approximately 66% pre-IMSD to more than 82% currently. Many of our UR PhDs have excellent records of achievement and productivity, positioning them for leadership roles in the biomedical research community. Of equal importance, since 2003, 89% of the 55 IMSD alumni are currently active in a research- related field, demonstrating the continued success of the BCM IMSD program. The numbers of IMSD UR students receiving local, national and international awards has increased dramatically since 1998, to more than 300 awards, including 63 national fellowships and our alumni are progressing in their careers in science or professions where they use their scientific backgrounds. We propose to continue recruiting, retaining, and graduating the UR scientists trained at BCM to diversify the biomedical workforce by focusing their minds on innovative approaches and experiences to build knowledge to decrease morbidity, mortality and improve the health of our diverse national population. We will enhance UR graduate education by supporting UR PhD students to work at state of the art research laboratories and core facilities at BCM and developing individual development plans for each Ph.D. student with opportunities for a summer bridge, early matriculation experience, with reviews of foundational knowledge in molecular and cellular biology and genetics. Students will complete their graduate coursework and reduce the time to degree by participating in tutoring support, academic success skills workshops, faculty mentoring, and peer-to-peer mentoring; this will also lead to improved retention. We will enhance UR PhD student research success with problems solving approaches and skills building workshops, including writing workshops and scientific conference participation, and mentoring for fellowship writing and grantsmanship. We will use innovative educational experiences and practices to support development and career management and success of our UR PhD students by mentee and mentor workshops based on the National Mentoring Research Network and by acquiring teamwork skills through Team Launch, a team-based science workshops series developed the BCM.